Something in the way they look
by lolululaladidah
Summary: The headmaster has announced an interhouse talent competition at hogwarts. Chapter 3 up prob nt as gd as the other 2 bt r&r please neyway
1. The Red head of fire

* * *

Something in the way they look:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

Chapter 1: The Red head of fire.

_Something in the way they look,_

_Something in the way he talks,_

_Something in the way she listens, _

_Something in the way they dance all night long.

* * *

_

Ginny's p.o.v:

Ginny weasley sat at the Gryffindor table at the start of term feast, the sorting had just finished and Albus Dumbledore was getting up to make his start of year speech. "This year we will be holding an inter-house talent competition…" he announced "…and when I say inter-house I mean I have paired up couples from different houses and chosen what they will be doing", cool, this could be fun she thought "every one will also be able to do something of their own choice with another person" "I have the list of pairings in my hand so here goes… I know at least two people will want to kill me after this, but any way, starting with gryffindor and slytherin." "Lavender Brown and Vincent Crab " "Colin Creevey and Sarah Hollingsworth" "Seamus Finnegan and Christina Danforth" "Hermionie Granger and Blaise Zabini" "Neville Longbottom and Chloe summers" "Parvati Patel and Gregory Goyle" "Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson" "Fred Weasley and Georgina Hellden" "George Weasley and Mariah Hellden" "Ronald Weasley and Eliza Maiden" "Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy" she turned to Harry "_ferret boy? He's got to be kidding_" she whispered angrily "_Parkinson? I'd rather be partnered with Grawp_" he screamed desperately, she chuckled at this.

Professor Mcgonagal Handed out the letters informing them of what they were going to do. Suddenly two voices shouted "NO WAY, I AM SO NOT DOING THIS" they looked at each other and blushed. "What? What does it say?" asked hermionie, Ginny handed her the letter and sat down with her head in her hands, sighing. "Ha ha… erm… _ahh poor Ginny… how will you ever survive this torture?" _Hermionie was laughing her head off. The letter read, "Please don't kill me but you and Mr Malfoy will be watching a muggle film called Dirty dancing and dancing to the final song _I've had the time of my life. _P.S it's for your own good. Please go to the room of requirement at 8pm tomorrow night (your special clearance card shall arrive tomorrow at breakfast). When you get there just say _film night _and the door will appear.

Yours truly Albus Dumbledore

God she hated her Headmaster now.

* * *


	2. first encounters of a different kind

Something in the way they look:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot line.

Chapter 2: first encounters of a different kind

Draco's P.O.V

Draco arrived back in the Slytherin common room in a foul mood. After the feast he had shouted at an un-suspecting first year, hit his head on a random wall about five times and flooded the second floor bathroom leaving Mrs Norris to drown on her own. '_Why Weaselette?' _he thought _'I'd have preferred Granger and that's saying something, I mean, yeah Weaselette is pretty hot and fiery now she's come into her own but… she scares the hell out of me… arrr what am I going to do?'_

Breakfast next morning was a dreary affair. Although the food was brilliant the moods on the Gryiffindor and Slytherin tables were at an all time low. Especially Draco's and Ginny's. The tension between the two houses was so thick that you couldn't cut it with a chainsaw. After the food had disappeared the morning post arrived. As usual Draco got his usual package of sweets and a note from his mother, but there was another owl hooting beside him, he recognised the barn owl from the owlery and realised that it must be carrying his clearance card for that night 'GrrrrGrrrrrGrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' he thought as the bell rang for first period.

Lessons that day went without a hitch and Malfoy's mood had lightened since breakfast, especially since seeing weaselette turning the great S.t potter down and breaking her idiot brothers nose after an argument about it. He even clapped and to his surprise she turned and did a little bow to the surrounding students whilst her brother stood there in shock _'god she's got nerve' _he thought to himself as he headed to potions.

But now it was 7:50 pm and he needed to be setting off to the room of requirement for their first meeting.

Ginny P.O.V

"Film night", she said, and a second later the door to the room of requirement appeared. She went in and saw one of those err… what are they called? Erm victeo … err no vifeco, no, no, video players that's it, with a television as dad calls them _'he should be proud'_ she thought. Just then she heard the door open and in walked Draco Malfoy looking slightly uncomfortable at the sight of her, he regained his composure "Hi Weasley" he said shyly. Hang on, no insults, side comments or even a sneer; he must have a fever, she thought. "Hey Malfoy" she replied "you know, not to be rude, seriously but you didn't insult me or sneer or anything like that, why?" she had to ask. Malfoy chuckled at this "you know I only insult you infront of my friends because if I didn't I would taint the Malfoy honour, I'd really rather not insult you at all, but as we are on our own I don't have to so I won't" he replied. She was shocked "you know, I think I've underestimated you" "oh, how so?" he laughed "I've always thought of you as a pompous, self centred git with no life, but maybe I was wrong" she sighed "wow, only a woman truly sure of herself could admit to being wrong" he teased although he really admired her for it.

"Any way let's get started with this film" she shuffled about trying to work out how the contraption called a video player actually worked. It took her 10 minutes to work it out but she finally got it going and sat down next to Draco to watch the film. _Dirty dancing? Sounds like fun to me she thought. _ The film started out a bit boring but it got more interesting as the character evolved. Ginny felt she could really relate to _Baby_. She too was always seen as the baby of the family and she was fed up of it. After an hour (the scene in the lake) she glanced at Draco who's hand had slipped to somewhere close enough to her knee that she could feel his knuckles tapping along to the background music. "You're enjoying this film aren't you?" she teased, with a large grin on her face. He stiffened "am not" he replied indignantly. "He, he, are too" she teased again, her grin getting bigger "what makes you say that?" "_You're **blushing,** awww ickle draco's a romantic at heart, oh dear, what would his poor friends do with him?_ God. She was FLIRTING with him. "Am not" "are too" "take it back!" "Make me" "HA you asked for it, this means war" before he knew what he was doing he pounced on top of her and started tickling her madly. Suddenly he stopped, he was staring right into her eyes with a meaningful gaze. After ten minutes he broke the silence "ah… er…" she grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers. As their lips met his arms snaked around her waist, deepening the kiss as much as he could. Both explored every inch of each others mouth.


	3. Sickle for your thoughts

Chapter 3: sickle for your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

"Cough" somebody was in the room but they didn't care. **"COUGH COUGH" "Miss weasley and Mr malfoy!".** They broke apart suddenly and looked up to find that professor mcgonagal was staring at them with shock and amusement. "Well, this wasn't quite the sight I was expecting but oh well" she giggled. Draco and Ginny looked at each other in alarm and both said, "don't tell any one, please" at the same time "Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy snogging? Come on, who would believe me if I did?" they relaxed as they both realised that she was right.

Ginny glanced at Draco, wondering whether he thought that they had made a mistake. She was reassured when he smiled at her and took her hand. "Are you two…?" "Err… that's a point, Ginny will you be my girlfriend?" he was shaking and gripping her hand tightly as he got down on one knee. It was as if his life was hanging on her answer. She didn't know what to say, she'd love too but what would their families do, They'd be devastated. But maybe her family wouldn't be too bad. But his would go mad. Who was she kidding, she didn't care, "Yes, ofcourse I will" he was shocked but he stood up and kissed her again not letting go until the Professor "coughed" again then they both pulled away blushing.

"Damn, that's five sickles I'll never see again" Professor Mcgonagal groaned "Albus is going to do that stupid victory dance as well, shit, why does he know everything?" she was more annoyed about that than the money. "What are you talking about professor?" asked Ginny, in a sickly sweet voice that could've rivalled Professor Umbridge. "Oh, nothing…Err…it's just that the headmaster and I had a bet on you see?" she was stuttering a bit as she said this, realising how childish it sounded. "I'm not even going too ask," Draco sighed, "me either" Ginny agreed it was probably best not to.

"Well… any way… I assume you never got to finish the whole film and if you did you never saw it…" they blushed bright red at this, only because she was right. "Any way it's 12:30 now and time for bed, got to be up bright and early for class tomorrow as well as the rest of us" so off you go and keep your clearance cards with you at all times, you both know filch will do anything to catch a student or two out in the halls after hours".

Draco walked Ginny to her Common room. They didn't talk much but they really didn't need to. A picture's worth a thousand words, right? He gave her a good night kiss. Squeezed her hand and hugged her before practically skipping to his own common room humming a very familiar tune "oh I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you".


	4. Old grudges Lost or just mended?

Something in the way they look:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

Chapter 4: Old grudges. Lost or just mended?

_Something in the way they look,_

_Something in the way he talks,_

_Something in the way she listens, _

_Something in the way they dance all night long._

Ginny woke up early the next morning. She felt restless. It was five in the morning and she was sitting in the common room by the fire thinking about the night before. What had happened? She was dating Draco malfoy. _Gosh that was something she never thought she'd say. _But she was so happy though. Well one thing's for sure, she was completely confused.

Plus she was still humming that bloody song. Every five minutes "I've had the time of my life and I owe t all too you" for fuck sake what was it with those muggle romantic films. She was going all-gooey. That never happened. She drifted off into a restless sleep with dreams of her and draco walking by the lake smiling and laughing.

Draco's POV

For the first time n a long time Draco slept soundly and didn't wake up until eleven o'clock in the morning. He was smiling and bouncing around for the rest of the day. His friends thought he was on drugs but he was just happy. He was singing and dancing. Making funny jokes that weren't rude. Saying nice things too people and smiling at Ron Weasley, Harry potter and HermionieGranger (he _even_ stopped the mudblood insults)He must be going soft in his old age. He went even more crazy when he saw Ginny. Their eyes met and they blushed beetroot. Unfortunately Hermionie, who was with Ginny at the time noticed this and looked at Ginny then to Draco in amazement.

Ginny's POV

"Err Ginny, could I have a word in my dorm please. It won't take long" asked Hermionie. She was talking in a tone that said fuck that it's going to take ages.

"Erm yeah ok" she replied nervously. They went up to her dorm and as soon as she'd closed the door "why the hell did you _blush_ when **Draco Malfoy **looked at you?" "err erm ok how do I say this but last night when we were watching dirty dancing I realised something" she sighed "WHAT?" screamed hermionie "well…that maybe Draco's not such a bad person as everyone makes him out to be" she argued "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, THAT WOULD MAKE YOU HAVE A BRAIN TRANSPLANT AND DECIDE THIS?" they were getting to the awkward part now "well we were watching the film and it go to the scene in the lake and I could feel draco's hands tapping along to the music so I teased him and he denied it so I teased him more and before I knew it we were flirting and I teased him again and he said well this is war and started tickling me so we were on top of each other and he looked at me and I kissed him, he kissed me so before either of us knew what was happening we were making out on the couch then professor mcgonagal coughed but we didn't hear her so she coughed again and we jumped apart. We told her not to tell any one and she started asking us whether we were official so Draco asked me out, he got down on one knee, and I said yes and kissed him a gain until Mcgonnagal coughed and rambled on about the five sickles that she now owed dumbledore who was going too do a dodgy victory dance". Hermionie's jaw was hanging open. "Your DATING DRACO MALFOY?" she screamed "well yeah but if you got to know him a bit you'd realise why" Hermionies face was priceless "oh come on, he's really not that bad. But you've GOT TO PROMISE NOT TO TELL ANY ONE ok?" she was on her knees know. "ok do I really have a choice though? You'll only bat bogey hex me if I don't" she sighed "too damn right".


End file.
